


yang kesekian

by kinderorchestra



Series: your height [2]
Category: UP10TION
Genre: Consent, Kitchen Sex, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Somnophilia, your height au
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25447381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: a series of their bedtime activities.
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Series: your height [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843861
Comments: 32
Kudos: 665





	1. sexy kimono

**Author's Note:**

> this is from my socmed fic on twitter, but you don’t really have to read the whole 1.1k tweets of mess just to be here and reading.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “jangankan pake rok, lo pake batik pns aja gue panas dingin ngelihatnya.”
> 
> “kink lo aneh.”
> 
> “kalau next time lo pakai batik pns gimana? ow!!”

lelah. hari itu. jinhyuk pikir nanti setelah sampai di rumah, dia berencana akan langsung mandi, mengenakan celana training favoritnya, menghabiskan makan malam yang sudah dibuatkan oleh suaminya, kemudian pergi tidur dengan sang suami di dekapannya.

sesampainya di depan rumah yang mereka sewa berdua di daerah shibuya, lebih dekat ke kbri tokyo daripada ke _law firm_ tempat jinhyuk bekerja, maka dari itu rasanya begitu melelahkan melakukan perjalanan sejauh ini setiap harinya. namun ketika bayangan wooseok yang menyambutnya di rumah dengan manis, mencium bibirnya lembut, menyiapkan air hangat untuknya mandi, memasakkannya makan malam dengan penuh cinta, kemudian memeluknya dan membuatnya nyaman di atas ranjang, jinhyuk berhenti mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

ketika dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah itu dan melepaskan sepatu, tas, serta dasinya, jinhyuk dapat mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat, menuruni anak tangga yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. jinhyuk pun memandang ke arah tangga untuk menantikan sosok wooseok sambil merapikan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan meletakkan tas dan dasinya di atas lemari kecil yang ada di sisi lorong.

yang pertama jinhyuk lihat adalah kaki telanjang wooseok yang nampak di anak tangga teratas yang bisa dia lihat, kemudian kepalanya yang mengintip dari balik tembok, matanya yang bulat itu berkedip-kedip melihat jinhyuk yang mengembangkan senyum sambil menatapnya balik. ketika wooseok turun ke anak tangga yang paling bawah dan jinhyuk dapat melihat sekujur tubuh wooseok dengan jelas, senyuman jinhyuk seperti terjatuh dari wajahnya dan matanya melebar melihat pakaian yang dikenakan oleh suaminya.

ditatap seperti itu membuat wajah wooseok yang sudah merah semakin memerah. tatapan jinhyuk seperti setuju-tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikenakannya. bagaimana tidak. jinhyuk berekspektasi diperlakukan wooseok dengan gestur-gestur manis dan menggemaskan sepulang kerja, tapi yang dilihatnya malah wooseok yang mengenakan kimono berbahan lembut dan tipis, dengan kerah yang terbuka cukup lebar menampakkan tulang selangka dan lehernya yang jenjang, bagian bawahnya yang sangat pendek dan berhenti tepat di perpotongan antara paha dan bagian belakangnya yang bulat, warna hitam dengan aksen merah kimono itu membuat kulit wooseok yang seputih susu tampak semakin menggiurkan. jinhyuk yang sedang dalam keadaan lelah pun hanya bisa berdiri mematung di dekat rak sepatu sambil menelan ludahnya.

melihat jinhyuk yang tidak melakukan apa-apa dalam waktu yang cukup lama membuat wooseok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri dengan _awkward_ dan merasa konyol sudah mengenakan pakaian seperti ini ketika jinhyuk jelas-jelas terlihat kelelahan. dia meraih satu sisi kerah kimononya dan menariknya untuk mencoba menutup bagian dadanya yang sedikit terekspose. dia sedikit memiringkan posisi tubuhnya agar jinhyuk tidak dapat melihat.

dengan malu-malu wooseok bertanya, “lo mau mandi apa makan dulu?"

untuk beberapa saat, jinhyuk masih dalam keadaan kosong, sebelum dia merespon dengan sebuah jawaban yang singkat, lirih, dan rendah, “mandi."

“udah gue siapin air angetnya,” ujarnya sambil menuruni anak tangga terakhir itu dan kaki telanjangnya mendarat di lantai pertama.

mata jinhyuk otomatis tertuju ke arah kakinya yang polos. dan ketika wooseok hendak berbalik ke arah dapur, berencana untuk kabur dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru dan mungkin juga mengganti pakaiannya nanti ketika jinhyuk sedang mandi, jinhyuk tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk mengambil langkah kedua. dia dengan cepat meraih lengan kimono wooseok dan menariknya dengan cukup kasar untuk membalik badannya.

dengan kekuatan dan energi yang mendadak jinhyuk miliki, wooseok pun berbalik dan wajahnya menabrak dada jinhyuk. dia kehilangan keseimbangannya dan hampir terjatuh, tapi jinhyuk segera memeluk dan menahannya. semua hal yang terjadi ini membuat kerah dan lengan kiri kimono yang dikenakan wooseok terlepas dan turun dari bahunya. wooseok merintih sambil mencoba mendapatkan keseimbangannya kembali di kedua kakinya. begitu dia bisa menahan berat badannya sendiri dan memeluk jinhyuk balik, dia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras bersentuhan dengan pinggulnya.

“lo ngapain pakai baju kayak gini? ini _lingerie_?” tanya jinhyuk, sedikit memekik, memperhatikan kembali pakaian yang wooseok kenakan. tangannya turun dari punggung wooseok ke pinggangnya, merasakan bahan kimono itu yang lembut di telapak tangannya.

mendadak napas jinhyuk sudah tidak beraturan melihat seluruh bagian wooseok yang terekspose. belum sempat wooseok menjawab, bibir jinhyuk sudah mendarat dimana-mana. di dahinya, turun ke kelopak matanya, ke pipinya, ujung hidungnya, ke bibirnya, bibirnya lagi, ke dagunya, ke lehernya untuk meninggalkan ciuman-ciuman basah, ke tulang selangkanya, dan wooseok hanya bisa mengeluarkan lenguhan-lenguhan kecil.

sadar bahwa mereka masih di lorong rumah, tangan jinhyuk segera turun dari pinggang ramping wooseok ke bawah pantatnya, kemudian mengangkatnya. wooseok otomatis memeluk lehernya dan mengangkat kakinya untuk dilingkarkan ke pinggang jinhyuk untuk mempermudah pria yang lebih tinggi itu menggendongnya ke kamar mereka, menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

tidak jadi menjalankan malam ini sesuai rencananya semula, _at least_ mereka melakukan sesuatu yang membuat mereka berdua bahagia.

dimasukkannya wooseok ke dalam kamar dan dijatuhkan di ranjang mereka. wooseok sedikit memekik ketika dijatuhkan seperti itu dan dia menengadahkan kepalanya untuk menatap jinhyuk yang sekarang menunduk untuk melihatnya. wajahnya terlihat gelap dan matanya menatap penuh dengan keinginan sambil membuka sabuknya tanpa terburu-buru.

tangan wooseok pun meraih celana jinhyuk dan membantunya untuk melepaskan sabuk itu, kemudian kancingnya, dan _zipper_ -nya. perlahan dia menurunkan celana jinhyuk beserta _boxer_ yang dia kenakan di dalam sampai pinggulnya. sekilas dia melihat ke atas untuk menatap jinhyuk hanya sedetik sebelum matanya turun lagi ke arah bagian bawah jinhyuk yang sudah tidak tertutupi celananya lagi. dia meraih milik jinhyuk dan memberikan sebuah remasan lembut _._ jinhyuk mendesah diperlakukan seperti itu dan tangannya pun meraih kepala wooseok untuk membelai rambutnya yang lembut.

perlahan wooseok memajukan kepalanya dan membuka mulutnya, memberikan jinhyuk ciuman-ciuman kecil yang basah dan hangat, membuatnya mengerang dan melempar kepalanya ke belakang. peluh pun mulai muncul di dahinya ketika tangan wooseok mulai meremas dan mulutnya mulai menghisap.

“seok…” panggil jinhyuk dengan suara rendah.

 _and wooseok answers it with a hum around his shaft that sends shivers down his spine._ jinhyuk menahan diri untuk tidak meraih helaian rambut wooseok dan menjambaknya untuk memasuki mulutnya dengan kasar. dia menunggu. dan ketika wooseok mulai memasukkan ujung jinhyuk ke mulutnya yang kecil, jinhyuk mengerang kasar. dia meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala wooseok dan sedikit mendorong untuk memasukkan lebih banyak, membuat wooseok merintih.

rengekan yang keluar dari mulut wooseok membuat jinhyuk makin tidak tahan, tapi dia tetap mencoba untuk tidak bersikap semena-mena. dia membiarkan wooseok melakukan semua hal yang bisa dia lakukan, semampunya. memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, memasukkan jinhyuk ke mulutnya hanya sampai bagian yang bisa dia raih, dan memijat sisa yang tidak dapat dia tampung di mulutnya. dan seperti ini saja membuat jinhyuk senang. justru mulut kecil wooseok yang membuat semua kegiatan ini jadi lebih menegangkan. bayangan-bayangan dimana wooseok tersedak atau tidak sengaja merobek bibirnya sendiri ketika memasukkan milik jinhyuk yang besar seperti ini ke dalam mulutnya yang kecil membuat jinhyuk semakin bersemangat. sedikit-sedikit jinhyuk menggerakkan pinggulnya, tetapi masih wooseok tahan dengan satu tangan di pahanya agar jinhyuk tidak mendorong dirinya terlalu dalam.

tanpa menunggu untuk selesai, jinhyuk menghentikan wooseok, meletakkan tangannya di rahang wooseok, dan mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulut suaminya. ketika sudah terlepas seluruhnya, dia melihat wajah wooseok yang sudah merah, matanya berair, bibirnya yang merah dan bengkak menganga setelah ditinggalkan, air liur dan _precum_ menetes di dagunya, lidahnya menjulur seakan belum rela untuk melepas jinhyuk

jinhyuk mendorongnya untuk bergeser ke tengah kasur sambil melepaskan kancing kemejanya sendiri. melihat itu, wooseok pun ikut membantunya untuk melepaskan kancing-kancing itu, dan setelah semuanya terlepas, jinhyuk segera menanggalkan kemeja itu dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah. kemudian dia meraih kedua lutut wooseok untuk membuka kakinya lebar.

saat itu jinhyuk baru sadar bahwa wooseok tidak mengenakan celana dalam. dia langsung melihat bagian intim wooseok yang tidak tertutup apa-apa, merah dan basah, sedikit menganga, seperti memang sudah disiapkan untuknya. dengan kepala kosong, tanpa berpikir panjang, seperti terhipnotis, jinhyuk seakan mencoba memastikan bahwa dia tidak berhalusinasi dengan cara membawa tangannya ke bawah wooseok, ke bagian itu, dan langsung melesakkan tiga jari ke dalamnya sampai ke pangkal jarinya. wooseok langsung menjerit dan punggungnya membusur ketika bagian intimnya dimasuki secara tiba-tiba dan memaksa seperti itu. dia memang sudah mempersiapkan diri dengan jari-jarinya sendiri tadi di kamar mandi sebelum jinhyuk pulang, tapi masalahnya jari jinhyuk lebih besar dan panjang, dengan tiga jari sekaligus, membuka lebih lebar dan meraih lebih dalam, dan langsung menabrak titik itu.

mendengar jeritan itu dan merasakan cengkeraman tangan wooseok di pergelangan tangannya, membuat jinhyuk segera sadar dan mengeluarkan ketiga jarinya itu dari sana. tubuh wooseok pun langsung terhempas. jinhyuk meraih lengan wooseok dan mengusap-usapnya untuk menenangkannya.

“sayang, gak apa-apa?” tanyanya cemas.

wooseok menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. satu tangannya meraih dan menangkup pipi jinhyuk, alisnya bertautan sambil menatap jinhyuk, terlihat air liur yang menetes sedikit di satu sisi pipinya, air matanya pun juga tanpa sadar mengalir. “enak…” ujarnya lirih.

tertegun untuk beberapa saat, jinhyuk menelan ludahnya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan sebuah tawa rendah. dia pun menunduk untuk mencium bibir wooseok yang langsung disambut wooseok dengan bibir yang terbuka. ciuman mereka dalam, namun hanya sejenak. jinhyuk menyibakkan bagian bawah kimono wooseok ke atas dan meraih pinggangnya dengan kedua tangannya yang besar, mengatur posisi wooseok agar lebih nyaman di bawahnya. ketika ciuman mereka terlepas, terlihat benang tipis yang menghubungkan ujung lidah mereka, terputus, dan mendarat di dagu wooseok.

jinhyuk menunduk dan melihat ke arah miliknya sendiri yang ukurannya sudah membesar. kemudian melihat ke arah wooseok yang sekarang menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu. dia bertanya, “boleh langsung masuk gak?"

wooseok mengangguk. “udah,” jawabnya, tidak lengkap, tapi jinhyuk mengerti.

dan jinhyuk pun langsung memposisikan dirinya untuk mempenetrasi. wooseok langsung berpegangan pada kedua lengan jinhyuk dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk mempersiapkan dirinya.

ketika jinhyuk melesak masuk, keduanya mengerang. tubuh wooseok bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman, sampai jinhyuk sepenuhnya tertanam di dalam wooseok. dan tidak terhenti di situ, karena masuk begitu mudah, mereka berdua langsung bergerak, napas mereka tidak beraturan, saling menjemput. tangan wooseok yang semula ada di lengan jinhyuk pun melepaskannya dan beralih untuk menggenggam erat sprei yang ada di sisi kepalanya.

“ah, ah, ah!” wooseok mendesah sambil membantu jinhyuk untuk melepaskan dirinya dengan cara menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan jinhyuk.

setiap kali mereka bertemu, suara kulit bertabrakan terdengar beserta dengan suara napas mereka yang saling bersahutan.

“ngh- jinhyuk…” panggil wooseok sambil masih menggerakkan pinggulnya.

biasanya, ketika mereka bercinta di waktu luang, mereka akan mengubah-ubah posisi mereka, tapi mungkin karena jinhyuk lelah, jadi posisi mereka tetap sama. sampai kecepatan jinhyuk mulai turun, tetapi hentakannya semakin keras, dan setiap hentakan membuat wooseok menjerit. setelah beberapa kali menjejalkan dirinya, jinhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh wooseok dan menurunkan tubuhnya untuk menciumi bibir suaminya itu. tangannya membantu tangan wooseok yang mencoba membuat dirinya sendiri lepas. setelah satu lenguhan yang wooseok lepaskan di mulut jinhyuk, semuanya berakhir. dan yang tersisa adalah sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dan ciuman-ciuman manis.

\--

setelah menghabiskan waktu berdua di bawah shower hanya saling menyentuh dan berciuman (ini sudah malam dan karena ini hari kerja mereka sudah sangat lelah ok), wooseok sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan satu set piyama lengan panjang dan celana panjang, sementara jinhyuk mengenakan kaus dan celana training favoritnya.

wooseok, dengan rambutnya yang belum benar-benar kering, mengambilkannya satu mangkuk nasi lagi dan menaburkan bawang goreng di atasnya, kemudian meletakkan mangkuk itu di depan jinhyuk lagi.

sambil menyumpit daging, jinhyuk bertanya, “lo gila, seok. dapet baju kayak gitu darimana?"

wooseok yang sedang menuangkan teh ke gelasnya sendiri melirik ke arah suaminya dan menjawab, “beli online."

jinhyuk hanya mengangguk sambil menjejalkan nasi ke dalam mulutnya, sekarang lebih fokus dengan kegiatan makannya dibanding membahas apapun itu yang terjadi barusan di antara mereka. wooseok meminum tehnya dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tv di ruang tengah mereka yang menyala.

setelah selesai makan porsi keduanya, jinhyuk segera merapikan meja dan membawa peralatan makan mereka ke dapur. dari ruang tengah itu, wooseok dapat mendengar suara air yang mengalir dan bertabrakan dengan peralatan keramik itu. seperti biasanya, setelah makan, jinhyuk yang mencuci piring. wooseok akan menunggunya di ruang tengah sambil menonton tv dan minum teh, sampai dia selesai mencuci piring dan menghampiri wooseok untuk mematikan tv dan menggendong suaminya itu ke kamar mereka lagi.

tapi wooseok mendadak ingat bahwa mereka belum mengganti sprei. dia pun langsung bangkit dan berlari ke lantai dua untuk membersihkan kamar mereka.

mendengar suara langkah kaki wooseok yang berisik membuat jinhyuk protes dan menasihatinya, “berisik, seok!”

wooseok turun dari lantai dua membawa sprei yang baru saja mereka nodai dan meletakkannya di keranjang cucian. di saat yang bersamaan, jinhyuk muncul dari dapur yang lampunya sudah dimatikan. jinhyuk pun masuk ke ruang tengah dan meraih remot tv yang ada di atas meja kotatsu mereka, kemudian mematikan tv itu dan menghampiri wooseok. dipeluknya pinggang wooseok, dan wooseok pun membalas dengan tangan yang memeluk leher jinhyuk. sebuah ciuman mendarat di bibirnya dan wooseok membalasnya.

jinhyuk bertanya secara tiba-tiba, “lo gak mau gitu _crossdress_?”

“pakai rok?” tanya wooseok memastikan.

dan belum selesai jinhyuk mengangguk, wooseok mencubit pipinya kasar hingga dia mengaduh. sambil merengek, jinhyuk kembali mengangkat tubuh wooseok dan menggendongnya.

“jangan mimpi,” ucap wooseok.

jinhyuk menghela napas. “jangankan pake rok, lo pake batik pns aja gue panas dingin ngelihatnya.”

“ _kink_ lo aneh,” komentar wooseok.

“kalau _next time_ lo pakai batik pns gimana? ow!!”

malam itu, jinhyuk tetap menjalani malam seperti yang dia rencanakan. selesai mandi, mengenakan celana training favoritnya, menghabiskan makan malam yang sudah dibuatkan oleh suaminya, kemudian pergi tidur dengan sang suami di dekapannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do check this [fanart](https://twitter.com/ai2a_n/status/1286697896960696322) out by [ai2a_n](https://twitter.com/ai2a_n) on twitter too! the password is within this fic.


	2. sleepy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “kenapa gak bajuan?”
> 
> “emang kenapa? kan habis ini mau sayang-sayangan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: somnophilia (google sendiri boleh)

melihat wooseok yang bersiap-siap untuk tidur sejujurnya membuat jinhyuk sangat tidak sabar. ingin sekali dia buru-buru menyambut wooseok di ranjang dan memeluknya erat, mendekapnya sambil saling memberi kecupan-kecupan manis sampai mereka berdua tertidur. atau, mungkin, kalau wooseok _mood_ dan mau, mereka bisa menghabiskan malam dengan bercinta sampai lelah.

dari atas ranjang, sambil bersandar pada _headboard,_ ditopang oleh bantalnya, dengan tangan yang masih berkutat dengan _handphone_ -nya, jinhyuk melirik ke arah wooseok yang masih duduk di depan meja rias. dia memang sudah tahu kebiasaan wooseok setelah dan sebelum tidur sejak jiwa mereka tertukar di masa kuliah, tapi entah kenapa melihat wooseok secara langsung merawat dirinya di kamar selalu membuat jinhyuk tidak dapat melepaskan matanya dari setiap gerakan yang wooseok lakukan.

bagaimana tidak… melihat wooseok menepuk-nepuk pelan seluruh permukaan kulit wajah, leher, belakang telinga, serta tulang selangkanya dengan kapas yang dibasahi dengan cairan apapun itu yang jinhyuk tidak pernah mengerti, membuat jinhyuk menelan ludah gugup. bagian-bagian itu, mereka semua pernah jinhyuk jelajah. tidak ada satu jengkal pun yang belum pernah tercium oleh bibir jinhyuk. dan dia ingat dengan jelas selembut apa kulit wooseok terasa di bibir dan ujung lidahnya, di telapak tangan dan jari-jarinya.

dan, setelah semua proses yang terasa memakan waktu cukup lama itu, sampailah akhirnya di saat yang paling jinhyuk tunggu-tunggu, dimana dia langsung otomatis mematikan _handphone_ dan membiarkan benda itu terkulai bersama dengan tangannya di atas perutnya. ketika wooseok mengeluarkan parfum favoritnya dan menyemprotkan cairan itu ke kedua pergelangan tangannya, tepat di atas nadinya, kemudian mengoleskan sisa di kedua pergelangan tangannya itu ke lehernya. wanginya tidak sekuat itu untuk sampai ke ranjang tempat jinhyuk bersandar, tapi ketika jinhyuk memejamkan mata dan menghirup udara perlahan dan dalam, dia dapat merasakan aroma manis wooseok menguat dan mendekat. saat dia membuka matanya, wooseok sudah ada di sisi lain ranjang mereka. satu lututnya dinaikkan dan tangannya sudah meraih selimut mereka. dia menatap jinhyuk heran. wajahnya terlihat pucat dan lelah.

“ngapain sih selalu pura-pura tidur? lo tuh masih posisi duduk,” katanya sambil naik ke atas ranjang dan menepuk-nepuk bantal yang ada di samping jinhyuk. kemudian dia merebahkan tubuhnya membelakangi suaminya dan menarik selimut sampai dadanya.

helaan napas wooseok terdengar dan tubuhnya melemas. jinhyuk menelan ludahnya kemudian meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di _nightstand_ yang ada di samping tempat tidur, membuat ranjang itu bergerak.

terdengar rengekan wooseok yang penuh protes, “jangan gerak-gerak!”

tanpa membalas, jinhyuk hanya menoleh, kemudian ikut merebahkan dirinya di samping wooseok. perlahan dia mendekat dan meraih pinggang suaminya. menarik tubuh yang lebih kecil itu mendekat. wooseok merengek lagi. mungkin hari ini dia lelah. maklum sih. tidak seperti biasanya, wooseok yang biasanya sudah sampai di rumah lebih dulu, hari ini mereka pulang hampir di waktu yang bersamaan lantaran menjadi panitia acara yang diselenggarakan oleh kbri tokyo. tubuhnya tidak terlalu terbiasa diforsir seperti jinhyuk yang setiap hari pulang hampir mendekati tengah malam.

“maaf,” bisik jinhyuk lirih sambil mendaratkan sebuah kecupan basah di tengkuk wooseok yang langsung disambut dengan sebuah lenguhan.

mendengar suara yang erotis seperti itu jelas membuat jinhyuk semakin bersemangat. dia memeluk wooseok dari belakang, mengusap-usap perutnya yang rata, sambil mengecupi leher dan pundaknya yang terekspose. wooseok mendesah ketika mulut jinhyuk yang hangat menghisap perpotongan leher dan bahunya, tangannya meraih tangan jinhyuk yang ada di atas perutnya. dia mengerang dan entah kenapa erangannya terdengar tidak nyaman. apalagi ketika satu tangan jinhyuk mulai menyibak piyamanya dan memasukkan tangannya untuk membelai kulitnya.

jinhyuk terdiam dan berhenti sejenak, kemudian bertanya, “kenapa, sayang?”

wooseok menggigit bibir bawahnya, tanpa menoleh, dia menggelengkan kepala. sebenarnya dia cukup kelelahan, dan melayani jinhyuk mungkin akan membuatnya kewalahan, tapi dia diam saja.

untuk melihat suaminya dengan jelas, jinhyuk bangkit dan menopang badannya dengan sikunya. dia menunduk di atas wooseok dan melihat wajahnya. “lo sakit?”

dan wooseok menggeleng lagi.

jinhyuk menunggu jawabannya sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dahi wooseok. tangannya membelai surai rambut wooseok yang lembut.

“nggak apa-apa, cuma capek. biarin gue istirahat bentar. kalau lo mau nyetubuhin gue, nanti aja pas gue udah ketiduran aja,” ucapnya dengan mata yang berkedip-kedip lambat.

sejenak jinhyuk tertegun sambil menatap wajah wooseok yang kini sudah menutup matanya dan menyamankan dirinya untuk tidur dengan nyenyak. dan masih sempat jinhyuk bertanya, “serius?”

sebuah anggukan dia dapatkan dari wooseok yang sudah setengah tertidur. jinhyuk terdiam dan menatap lurus ke arah lantai kamar mereka yang dilapisi karpet. kemudian dia menelan ludah. lalu dipandangnya lagi wajah wooseok yang kini mungkin sudah tertidur pulas, dilihat dari ekspresinya yang melunak dan napasnya yang teratur. jinhyuk menelan ludah membayangkan dirinya berhubungan dengan wooseok yang tertidur. apakah itu mungkin? jika wooseok mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya, berarti dia memang mengizinkan jinhyuk untuk berhubungan dengannya waktu dia tidur, kan? apakah dia mengucapkan hal itu dan menganggukkan kepalanya dengan penuh kesadaran akan apa yang dikatakannya? jika jinhyuk bercinta dengan wooseok yang sedang tertidur, bukannya itu sama saja seperti sedang memperkosanya?

memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang negatif, jinhyuk bisa saja melupakan apa yang wooseok sugestikan padanya, meninggalkan kata-kata itu, dan memilih untuk tidur sampai besok pagi, atau mungkin besok malamnya lagi, menanti sampai wooseok benar-benar tahu akan ucapannya sendiri dan mengatakannya langsung pada jinhyuk secara sadar.

jinhyuk merebahkan dirinya di samping wooseok, menatap ke arah langit-langit. selama dua jam dia tidak bisa tidur hanya karena memikirkan ucapan wooseok. berkali-kali dia menoleh ke arah wooseok, _contemplating on doing it for real or not._ jujur saja, dia sekarang benar-benar menginginkan. wooseok yang tidak sadar dan menjadi _pliant_ terhadap apapun yang dilakukannya terdengar sangat nikmat. membuat imajinasinya meliar.

dan malam itu habis dengan dirinya yang kelelahan berpikir. dia mengerang frustrasi sampai pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk membalik badannya saja untuk memunggungi suaminya. dengan napas menderu tidak nyaman, mencoba untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu dari otaknya yang mesum.

besok saja, dia menanyakan _consent_ suaminya secara langsung. dia takut bahwa wooseok mengatakan hal seperti itu dengan kesadaran yang tidak cukup, sehingga dia melantur. bayangan akan wooseok yang memandangnya kecewa dan jijik keesokan paginya karena telah ‘memperkosa’nya membuat hati jinhyuk berkata tidak. lebih baik dia tidur saja. lagi pula besok mereka juga masih harus bekerja.

\--

pagi hari itu, jinhyuk bangun dengan wajah kusut dan rambut acak-acakan. dengan mata yang masih setengah tertutup, dia terduduk menghadap kotatsu milik mereka, kakinya bersila dan kedua tangannya disilangkan di atas meja. matanya yang masih sulit dibuka menatap kosong remot tv yang ada di tengah meja itu.

dari dapur, terdengar suara kegiatan wooseok yang sedang memasakkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. jinhyuk mengendus-endus dengan mata tertutup. suara sesuatu yang meletup-letup di tengah minyak mendidih dan aroma sedap menguar mengisi seisi rumah. tidak lama kemudian, sepertinya jinhyuk tertidur dalam posisi duduk, tiba-tiba saja suara itu menghilang dan aroma sedap semakin kuat. sekarang terdengar suara peralatan makanan yang berdentingan, lalu suara peralatan makanan itu akhirnya sampai di atas meja kotatsu mereka, dan jinhyuk membuka matanya sepenuhnya, bertepatan dengan tangan wooseok yang muncul di penglihatannya bersama dengan gelas berisikan teh hijau hangat yang diletakkannya di hadapan jinhyuk.

jinhyuk tersenyum dan menerima gelas itu. dia pun menarik wooseok mendekat dan mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya. kemudian dia mengangkat gelas itu dan meminum isinya yang hangat. wooseok tahu betuh bahwa dia tidak sesabar itu ketika sarapan di pagi hari, jadi dia menyiapkan teh yang tidak terlalu panas untuk jinhyuk. setelah menyesap tehnya, jinhyuk merasa seperti dibangunkan dengan lembut. matanya sekarang bisa dibuka dengan cukup lebar, memperhatikan wooseok yang dengan telaten menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka berdua. mengisi satu mangkok dengan nasi, kemudian meletakkan mangkok itu di samping gelas teh jinhyuk bersama dengan sepasang sumpit, kemudian menyiapkan semangkok nasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

dengan senang jinhyuk menerima mangkok nasinya dan mulai memakannya bersama dengan lauk pauk yang telah disajikan oleh wooseok di atas meja. wooseok juga mulai makan sambil memperhatikan jinhyuk yang terlihat lahap. tidak pernah dia menyangka bahwa memasak untuk seseorang bisa membuatnya sebahagia ini, apalagi jinhyuk selalu menghabiskan makanannya, benar-benar membahagiakan.

saat sedang makan, jinhyuk pun dikagetkan dengan pertanyaan wooseok yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan, “kemarin malem gak jadi hubungan badan sama gue?”

dan jinhyuk pun tersedak. dia segera meraih gelas tehnya dan menghabiskan isinya. ketika sudah habis, dia berdeham-deham untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit di tenggorokannya, menunggu wooseok yang sudah berlari ke arah dapur untuk mengambil teko teh mereka yang tadi lupa dibawanya ke meja kotatsu. akhirnya dia pun muncul dengan sebuah teko dan menghampiri jinhyuk, kemudian menuangkan isinya ke dalam gelas suaminya. jinhyuk kembali meminum tehnya dan mendesah lega ketika teh di gelasnya itu habis untuk kedua kalinya. setelah itu dia menghela napas dan meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja lagi.

melihat itu, wooseok menahan tawanya dengan punggung tangan yang digunakan untuk menutup bibirnya. jinhyuk meliriknya marah. tanpa menghiraukan tatapan mata jinhyuk, wooseok melanjutkan makannya. menjejalkan sepotong telur ke mulut kecilnya. jinhyuk pun memandangi.

“itu…” jinhyuk memulai dengan ragu-ragu.

wooseok yang sedang mengunyah makanannya pun menoleh ke arahnya, menatapnya dengan matanya yang bulat itu.

jinhyuk menelan ludah sebelum melanjutkan, “beneran?”

dengan raut muka kebingungan, wooseok pun bertanya, “apanya?”

mencoba frontal, setelah menghela napas, dia memperjelas pertanyaannya, "nyetubuhin lo pas lo tidur... emang boleh?"

dan tiba-tiba saja wooseok terdiam. mereka hanya saling menatap. dan suasana pun berubah menjadi _awkward_ seketika. jinhyuk mengutuk otaknya di pagi hari dan mulutnya sendiri yang tidak dapat dikontrol. jelas-jelas ucapan wooseok tadi hanya bercanda. sekarang dia merasa terjebak. coba bayangkan… apa wooseok tidak menyesal menikahi pria mesum seperti dia ini?

hampir saja dia berkilah dengan mengatakan bahwa pertanyaannya adalah candaan, tapi untungnya wooseok sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya dan menjawab pertanyaannya.

"ya nggak apa-apa," ucapnya sambil menyumpit sepotong sayuran dari salah satu piring yang ada di atas meja, kemudian memasukkan sayuran itu ke mulutnya. sambil mengunyah, dia berkata, "emangnya nggak boleh?"

jinhyuk terdiam dan memperhatikan wooseok yang masih sibuk makan. dia bingung dan heran. apa dia tidak salah dengar?

di saat dia berpikir dalam, mencoba menerka-nerka apakah wooseok bercanda atau tidak, wooseok menatapnya lagi, mulutnya masih mengunyah. menjawab segala kebimbangan jinhyuk, bagaikan sebuah cahaya dari surga, dia berkata, "kan kemarin malam sebelum tidur gue udah ngasih izin?"

" _you think i'm somnophilic?_ " tanya jinhyuk, sedikit kaget.

wooseok memajukan bibirnya dan berkata, "ya... terserah kalau gak mau. lo kayaknya kemarin berharap banget. _i'm surprised that you even know the term. it's not your kink?_ " kemudian mulai makan lagi.

setelah berpikir lagi beberapa saat, jinhyuk menelan ludahnya dan memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "cuma berlaku buat kemaren malem aja?"

dan wooseok memberikan jawaban dengan sebuah senyuman, "coba nanti malem ya, tanyain gue mau apa enggak."

\--

malam itu, jinhyuk bersemangat menaiki kereta dari toshima ke shibuya. dia benar-benar tidak pernah menyangka bahwa kehidupan dewasanya bisa diisi dengan kegiatan-kegiatan seksual yang _thrilling._ ini aneh dan wooseok sendiri pun pernah dengan jujur mengutarakan perasaannya seperti demikian. mereka sempat berpikir bahwa setelah menikah, semuanya akan jadi biasa saja. maksudnya, mereka pikir mereka hanya akan melalui kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan yang manis, mungkin sedikit melakukan pertengkaran kecil, sambil menyusun masa depan. tapi buktinya, selain hal-hal tersebut, kegiatan malam (dan _weekend_ ) mereka semakin lama semakin menyenangkan dan menggila, bahkan melebihi ketika mereka masih berpacaran dan bertunangan.

contoh saja hari ini, dimana wooseok berjanji akan mengizinkan jinhyuk untuk bercinta dengannya saat tidur. er... sebenarnya bukan menjanjikan sih, hanya saja itu terdengar seperti sebuah janji yang mungkin akan wooseok tepati. jinhyuk tidak sabar.

di dalam kereta, di yamanote line, menuju shinjuku, sambil duduk di salah satu bangku yang ada di kereta itu, jinhyuk tersenyum menerima pesan-pesan dari suaminya itu.

SAYANG  
  
sayang udah nyampe mana? gue bikin tempe gorengudah di kereta, sayang

ketika dia membayangkan apa yang bisa dia lakukan malam ini pada wooseok, dia semakin bersemangat dan ingin segera cepat sampai rumah. tapi setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, membayangkan hal seperti itu di tempat umum seperti ini membuatnya ingin menampar dirinya sendiri.

sebenarnya, biasanya mereka jarang sekali bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti ini di malam hari kerja. sekali dua kali dalam seminggu di hari kerja pun hanya dilakukan untuk melepas hasrat saja. mereka lebih sering melakukan aktivitas ranjang di _weekend_ atau hari libur. bahkan ada hari dimana mereka menghabiskan seharian penuh di kamar, bercinta seperti sepasang kelinci, hanya saling melepaskan ketika butuh makan dan ke kamar mandi, sampai badan mereka berdua sama-sama sakit dan perih.

dan hari ini, jinhyuk akan menuntaskan rasa penasarannya terhadap bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan suaminya yang sedang tertidur. dia berharap wooseok memberinya persetujuan malam ini.

begitu sampai di stasiun terdekat dengan rumah mereka, jinhyuk berlari. rumah mereka tidak jauh dari stasiun. mereka cukup bersyukur bahwa uang mereka bisa digabung untuk menyewa sebuah rumah yang dikontrakkan dekat dengan stasiun seperti ini. dulu, wooseok selalu memaksa untuk menjemputnya di stasiun ketika wooseok tidak lelah, tidak terlalu sibuk, atau tidak malas. sekarang dia sudah tidak pernah lagi menjemput jinhyuk. menunggunya di stasiun bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan. apalagi wooseok yang semanis itu dilirik dan digunakan oleh orang lain yang lewat untuk cuci mata. selain itu, jinhyuk pun selalu pulang sangat malam. membiarkannya di luar dan menunggu semalam itu sungguh menghawatirkan. sepertinya dia sudah paham kenapa jinhyuk melarang. lebih baik wooseok di rumah saja.

ketika sampai di rumah, jinhyuk segera membuka pintu rumah, masuk, kemudian menutup pintu itu lagi dan menguncinya. dia segera melepaskan sepatu dan dasinya, serta melempar tasnya ke atas lemari kecil yang ada di lorong itu. dia pun segera masuk ke ruang tengah dimana meja kotatsu mereka berada. dia dapat melihat wooseok yang duduk di sana, sudah dibalut oleh piyamanya, mengenakan kacamata, dan menghadap ke laptopnya. mendengar suara langkah jinhyuk, dia pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat suaminya yang sudah datang sambil menenteng dasi di tangannya. wooseok memberikannya sebuah senyuman dan menutup laptopnya sebelum beranjak dari meja itu.

wooseok berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali ke ruangan itu dengan dua piring yang tertutup, kemudian meletakkannya di atas meja kotatsu mereka. kemudian kembali lagi ke dapur, kali ini jinhyuk mengikutinya, membantu wooseok dengan mengambil alih mangkok yang ada di tangannya dan kemudian mengambil nasi untuk dirinya sendiri. wooseok tersenyum melihatnya sambil beralih untuk menyiapkan segelas air putih untuk suaminya.

"nggak mandi dulu?" tanya wooseok.

"entaran," jawab jinhyuk sambil memenuhi mangkoknya dengan nasi yang menggunung.

begitu sampai di ruang tengah lagi, jinhyuk mulai makan dengan lahap, sementara wooseok kembali berkutat dengan laptopnya. sepertinya dia sedang mengerjakan laporan dan konsentrasinya penuh ke arah layar. dilirik jinhyuk pun tidak membuatnya melirik balik.

di tengah-tengah makannya, jinhyuk kembali bertanya untuk memastikan. "seok," panggilnya.

"hm?" wooseok menanggapi tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari laptopnya.

dan dimulailah misi jinhyuk malam itu dengan, "malem ini... boleh nyetubuhin lo pas lo lagi tidur gak?"

baru kali ini wooseok mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar laptopnya ke suaminya. dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi kaget sedikit pun, hanya memandangi jinhyuk dengan mata bulatnya. "hm," jawabnya sambil mengangguk, kemudian kembali melihat laptopnya lagi. "mandi dulu ya," tambahnya.

yang tentu saja dijawab oleh jinhyuk dengan anggukan antusias yang bahkan tidak dilihat oleh wooseok. tidak dapat dipungkiri, jinhyuk sangat senang. dia pun jadi makan sambil tersenyum, menghabiskan makanannya dengan cepat dan lahap. setelah makan, dia segera membereskan peralatan makannya dan membawa mereka ke dapur untuk dicuci. setelah mencuci piring, jinhyuk pun segera beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi. setelah mandi, dia hanya mengenakan celana tanpa mengenakan atasan. lagi pula untuk apa? toh setelah ini dia akan tidur dengan suaminya.

jinhyuk pun kembali ke ruang tengah sambil membawa _handphone_ dan melihat wooseok yang masih sibuk mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya. melihat itu, jinhyuk meletakkan _handphone_ -nya di atas meja, lalu beralih ke dapur untuk menuangkan segelas susu untuk dirinya sendiri. sambil meminum susu, dia kembali ke ruang tengah dan duduk di samping wooseok.

wooseok pun melepaskan perhatian dari laptopnya dan melirik ke arah jinhyuk yang bertelanjang dada sambil minum susu di sampingnya. "kenapa gak bajuan?" tanyanya.

"emang kenapa?" tanya jinhyuk sambil meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah hampir kosong di atas kotatsu. "kan habis ini mau sayang-sayangan?"

tidak menanggapi, wooseok hanya memajukan bibirnya dan mulai mengetik lagi. jinhyuk pun mengintip ke arah layarnya sesekali hanya untuk menemukan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dia pahami, sepertinya laporan kegiatan yang dipanitiainya kemarin. akhirnya, dia pun memutuskan untuk menunggu sambil memainkan _handphone_ -nya.

jinhyuk menunggu dan menunggu. setelah beberapa saat, dia pun kembali melirik ke arah layar laptop wooseok dan wooseok sendiri masih mengetik dan mengetik. sampai jinhyuk sadar bahwa setengah jam telah berlalu. dia memperhatikan wajah wooseok yang terlihat serius. ini sudah lewat jam sebelas malam dan wooseok terlihat belum selesai. mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan lelah dan memutuskan untuk tidur. jinhyuk pun memutar otaknya, apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu sambil menunggu wooseok.

akhirnya jinhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi ke kamar duluan dan menunggu wooseok di sana sambil membaca sesuatu. setelah mencium dahi wooseok, jinhyuk pun pamit dan wooseok mengangguk. setelah jinhyuk sampai di kamar pun dia masih menunggu sekitar setengah jam dan wooseok belum kunjung selesai. jinhyuk pun mendesah kecewa dan merebahkan dirinya di ranjang mereka, menatap ke arah langit-langit dengan alis yang tertaut dan pikiran yang kalut. kalau hari ini tidak bisa, dia harus mencoba esoknya lagi. dan sesungguhnya sekarang ini jinhyuk sendiri sudah mulai mengantuk.

mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit kemudian, terdengar suara _switch_ lampu yang dimatikan, kemudian diikuti dengan suara langkah kaki dari lantai bawah menuju lantai atas, kemudian melewati lorong dan berhenti di depan kamar mereka. pintu yang tidak ditutup dengan sempurna oleh jinhyuk pun terbuka dan menampakkan wujud wooseok yang terlihat sudah lelah, kacamatanya pun juga sudah dilepaskan.

tidak langsung naik ke ranjang, wooseok berjalan ke arah meja riasnya dan mulai melakukan ritual malamnya. hal itu membuat jinhyuk tanpa sadar mendesah keras, membuat wooseok menoleh ke arahnya dan bertanya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"kenapa?" tanyanya.

jinhyuk menggeleng. "nggak. nggak apa-apa."

mencoba untuk lebih sabar lagi, jinhyuk menunggu. matanya lurus menatap ke arah punggung wooseok. dia dapat melihat semua gerakan-gerakan wooseok yang membersihkan wajah dan lehernya, seluruh bagian yang tidak pernah luput dari kecupan jinhyuk ketika mereka bercinta. semuanya terasa begitu lambat. sampai di saat wooseok meraih parfum malamnya, mata jinhyuk tertutup. suara semprotan cairan wangi tersebut terdengar dan memudar. kesadaran jinhyuk menghilang.

\--

menuju dini hari, jinhyuk terjaga. tiba-tiba saja dia terbangun dan disambut dengan hawa yang dingin. ketika dia membuka matanya, yang dia lihat hanyalah gelap, sebelum matanya menyesuaikan dan akhirnya dapat melihat _outline_ kamar mereka yang sedikit diterangi oleh lampu jalanan di luar sana yang sinarnya menembus korden jendela mereka. telinganya dapat menangkap dengkuran halus yang berasal dari sampingnya.

dia pun menoleh ke samping dan langsung berhadapan dengan wajah wooseok yang nampak karena sinar temaram dari lampu jalan itu. wajahnya terlihat damai, dan manis.

seperti tanpa babibu dan tidak mengizinkannya untuk memikirkan hal rasional terlebih dahulu, yang pertama muncul di otaknya yang mesum adalah izin wooseok untuk bercinta dengannya ketika dia tertidur. tiba-tiba dia mendengus. menertawakan bagaimana otaknya bekerja. ini konyol. dia mesum, dia tahu, dan wooseok mungkin lebih tahu.

dan entah kenapa otaknya menjadi segar dan dia tidak mengantuk. dia benar-benar sudah bangun. melihat kondisi kamar yang gelap seperti ini, tanpa melihat jam, sepertinya pagi masih jauh. jinhyuk langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya, masih bertelanjang dada.

suaminya tertidur pulas di sampingnya, menghadap ke arahnya. dia mengenakan piyama tidur seperti biasanya. piyama yang tipis dengan bahan yang sangat halus, bagi jinhyuk sangat cocok untuk wooseok yang kulitnya mulus dan sensitif. diarahkannya tangannya untuk meraih lengan wooseok dan diusap-usapnya dengan lembut untuk memastikan bahwa kesayangannya masih tidur. hembusan napas yang lembut dan teratur itu memberitahunya bahwa wooseok memang masih tertidur.

seperti kurang yakin, jinhyuk pun juga memanggilnya dengan suara rendah, lembut, berbisik, "sayang?"

wooseok hanya menggerakkan tangannya sedikit, tidak terganggu, masih tertidur. dan jinhyuk memperhatikannya dari kepala hingga kaki. sepertinya memang masih tidur. dan jinhyuk kemudian dapat mendengar suara napasnya sendiri yang menderu dengan sangat memalukan.

nafsu menguasainya ketika dia melihat suaminya tidak berdaya seperti ini. kali ini, tanpa banyak memikirkan hal-hal negatif yang sempat dia pikirkan kemarin malam, jinhyuk merengkuh suaminya dengan lembut dan menciumi setiap jengkal kulitnya dengan perlahan agar suaminya itu tidak terjaga.

dia memposisikan tubuh wooseok agar telentang, kemudian naik ke atasnya dan mulai menciumi lehernya. tangannya meraih ke bawah piyama wooseok dan diselipkan ke dalamnya untuk meraba-raba kulit perutnya. ketika dia mendengar sebuah lenguhan keluar dari bibir wooseok, dia langsung berhenti dan melihat wajah suaminya. dahi wooseok terlihat mengernyit, tapi matanya masih tertutup. masih aman. dia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan penuh kehati-hatian.

mula-mula kancing teratas piyama wooseok terlepas, ciuman jinhyuk turun ke tulang selangkanya, kemudian kancing kedua, ciuman jinhyuk turun ke dadanya, kemudian kancing ketiga, dan jinhyuk menyibakkan piyama itu ke samping untuk mengulum dada wooseok. ketika sebuah desahan yang cukup keras keluar dari mulut wooseok, jinhyuk kembali berhenti dengan mulut yang masih menempel, melirik ke wajah suaminya yang masih terlihat belum sadar.

dengan terpaksa dia melepaskan dirinya. mungkin jika terlalu hangat seperti itu, wooseok akan terbangun sebelum jinhyuk sempat menyetubuhinya.

tanpa membuka kancing terakhir piyama wooseok, jinhyuk sudah beralih ke celananya. dengan perlahan dia lepaskan celana itu dan melemparnya ke lantai. dia membuka kaki wooseok dan melebarkannya. dia menghela napas melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. dia menyadari bahwa dia sudah menegang. wooseok yang tidak membalas ciuman dan sentuhannya ternyata bisa membuatnya cukup terrangsang seperti ini.

jari-jarinya menelusuri paha wooseok yang halus, menuju ke arah lubangnya yang jinhyuk sudah hafal meskipun di dalam kegelapan seperti ini. ketika jarinya sudah sampai di lubang itu, dia membuat gerakan memutar, mengelilingi _rim_ -nya. hal itu membuat wooseok mengeluarkan lenguhan kecil dan tubuhnya bergerak tidak nyaman, tapi masih dalam keadaan tertidur.

jinhyuk menghela napas dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah _nightstand_ yang ada di sisi ranjang, samping wooseok. di sana terpampang dengan jelas bentuk _tube_ dari pelumas yang biasanya mereka gunakan. dengan perlahan, dia meninggalkan wooseok dan turun dari kasur untuk meraih botol itu, menyalakan lampu malam, kemudian kembali naik dengan perlahan juga, dan menyamankan dirinya di antara kaki wooseok.

dengan lampu malam yang menyala, jinhyuk dapat melihat sosok suaminya yang sekarang sudah sangat kacau. rambut lembutnya acak-acakan membingkai wajahnya, atasan piyamanya tersibak dan menampakkan bagian depan tubuhnya yang dihiasi dengan kilatan basah dari saliva jinhyuk, kakinya terbuka lebar dengan seluruh bagian intim yang terlihat dengan jelas.

perlahan jinhyuk mempersiapkan wooseok dengan jari-jarinya, menunduk dan menciumi paha bagian dalam suaminya, mengecupi wooseok dengan lembut sampai dia mulai tegang. jinhyuk tahu jarinya lebih besar dari jari wooseok, lebih panjang, sehingga bisa meraih lebih dalam dan membuka lebih lebar. jadi dia melakukan penetrasi dengan jarinya dengan perlahan. sebenarnya dia sudah siap jika wooseok terbangun di tahap ini, tapi wooseok masih tertidur. yang dihasilkan oleh tubuhnya adalah gerakan-gerakan kecil dan mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan-desahan lirih.

setelah jinhyuk rasa cukup, dia mengeluarkan tiga jarinya dan sekarang mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri. dia meremas _tube_ pelumas itu ke telapak tangan sebelum menyingkirkannya. kemudian dia menurunkan celana trainingnya dan membawa tangannya ke bagian intimnya sendiri, meremasnya, sambil melihat wajah suaminya yang masih tertidur. _shit._ mungkin dia benar-benar memiliki somnophilia.

usai mempersiapkan dirinya, jinhyuk memosisikan dirinya untuk memasuki suaminya. meraih pinggul wooseok untuk menahannya, sementara tangannya yang lain mengarahkan ujungnya ke bagian wooseok yang paling nikmat. pelan-pelan dia mendorong miliknya masuk, ditemani oleh napasnya yang menggebu-gebu, sampai akhirnya dirinya tertanam sepenuhnya di dalam hingga ujung. dan ketika dia menghela napas, dia dapat mendengar suara wooseok yang lirih.

"jinhyuk..." panggilnya.

yang bersangkutan pun langsung memandang ke arah wajah wooseok dengan was-was. benar saja, wooseok sudah terjaga. napasnya tidak beraturan dan dadanya naik turun dengan tidak santai. dari posisi jinhyuk saat ini, terlihat mata wooseok yang sedikit terbuka, sepertinya masih belum sepenuhnya sadar.

"ngh... ah..." wooseok terus-terusan mengeluarkan suara-suara kecil yang membuat jinhyuk tidak tahan.

ini sangat tanggung jika jinhyuk harus menghentikan hanya karena suaminya terbangun. tangan yang tadinya membantu dirinya untuk melakukan penetrasi, sekarang juga meraih pinggul wooseok. sambil memperhatikan wajah suaminya untuk melihat perubahan-perubahan, jinhyuk menarik dirinya keluar perlahan. terlihat wajah wooseok yang tidak nyaman. kemudian jinhyuk memasukinya lagi dengan cukup cepat.

"ah!" tubuh wooseok melonjak dan kakinya mengatup, memerangkap jinhyuk, seakan-akan tidak mengizinkannya pergi.

tentu saja jinhyuk yang masih dalam keadaan tegang tidak akan berhenti dan pergi, dia melanjutkan gerakannya, memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, terus-terusan menabrak titik yang membuat wooseok merasakan nikmat, menghasilkan desahan-desahan dari bilah bibir wooseok yang semakin lama semakin kencang, hingga dia benar-benar terbangun.

"hahh... ah! ah! jinh-" dan tubuhnya pun tanpa sadar ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan suaminya yang ada di atasnya. tanpa sadar ikut mencari pelepasan sambil memejamkan matanya.

"sayang..." panggil jinhyuk sambil masih bergerak.

tubuhnya menunduk untuk meraih bibir wooseok yang terbuka, air liur menetes dari ujung bibirnya, tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi peluh. dan ketika bibir jinhyuk mendarat di atas bibir wooseok, wooseok pun mengatupkan bibirnya dan tanpa sadar melumat bibir suaminya, menahan desahannya. kedua tangannya meraih lengan jinhyuk dan mencakarnya dengan lemah. bibir mereka sama-sama bergerak malas, yang penting berciuman dan saling menutupi desahan. ketika jinhyuk sudah mau sampai, dia pun melepaskan ciuman mereka.

samar-samar jinhyuk dapat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh wooseok begitu dia melepaskan ciuman.

"いく... いく..." (mau keluar...)

meskipun suaranya lemah, jinhyuk yakin tidak salah dengar. tidak pernah jinhyuk sangka bahwa menyetubuhi wooseok saat dia tidur seperti ini bisa mengeluarkan bahasa jepangnya. biasanya dia cukup reluctant karena menganggap bahwa menggunakan bahasa jepang membuat semuanya menjadi seperti anime hentai, dan jinhyuk bisa jadi semakin mesum. dan benar adanya, mendengar wooseok yang mendesah dengan bahasa jepang membuat jinhyuk semakin bersemangat untuk bergerak, membantu suaminya dengan satu tangannya. semakin cepat, hingga wooseok meracau seakan-akan dia sedang mengigau. dan akhirnya wooseok sampai, diikuti dengan sebuah jeritan.

"ugh! wooseok..." jinhyuk pun juga demikian. dia mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam, menghabiskan sisanya dengan cara memberikan beberapa tusukan sampai rasa nikmat itu hilang.

setelah semuanya berakhir, jinhyuk akhirnya mengeluarkan dirinya, melihat ke bawah dimana dia perlahan keluar, diikuti dengan sisa cairannya yang merembes dari lubang suaminya dan menetes ke atas sprei.

lalu dia melihat ke arah wajah wooseok yang masih mengejar napasnya, sama dengannya. dadanya naik dan turun tidak beraturan. matanya masih terpejam. kemudian jinhyuk menunduk untuk mengecupi wajah wooseok yang dipenuhi dengan peluh.

dia mengucapkan, "makasih, sayang."

tapi ucapannya tidak ditanggapi. setelah menunggu beberapa saat, jinhyuk menyadari bahwa wooseok ternyata masih tertidur, dan dia menghabiskan waktu menatap wajah kelelahan suaminya sambil menyisir surai rambutnya yang lembut. sesekali dia mengecupi wajah wooseok yang manis. sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk membersihkan tubuh mereka dengan tisu dan merapikan kembali piyama wooseok. tidak dikancingkan, hanya ditutup. tanpa memasangkan celana lagi, jinhyuk menutup kaki telanjang wooseok dengan selimut mereka. dia pun turun untuk mencari pelumas mereka dan meletakkannya di atas _nightstand_ kembali, kemudian meraih celana piyama wooseok dan menyisihkannya, setelah itu dia mematikan lampu tidur mereka.

jinhyuk kembali merebahkan dirinya di samping wooseok, menghadap suaminya yang sudah menghadap ke arahnya. mereka saling berhadapan. wajah wooseok damai, tidurnya pulas, dan jinhyuk menghabiskan waktunya memandangi wajah wooseok yang manis sampai kantuk menyerangnya dan dia juga tertidur.

\--

wooseok terbangun pagi itu dengan tubuh yang terasa pegal dan kepala yang sakit. saat membuka matanya, yang dia lihat adalah wajah jinhyuk yang masih tertidur. sambil memandangi wajah suaminya, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam. ketika dia mencoba bergerak dan dapat merasakan pinggangnya yang sedikit terasa tidak nyaman, memori semalam yang samar-samar masuk ke otaknya.

matahari sudah mulai terbit, tapi ini belum terlalu pagi. sisa sperma jinhyuk semalam masih terasa lengket di bagian bawah tubuhnya. dia menghela napas dan berpikir, berani juga jinhyuk melakukan ini padanya. tapi memang dia sudah mengizinkan dan dia hanya bisa menertawakan dirinya sendiri sekarang.

satu tangannya meraih pipi jinhyuk dan membelainya. merasakan hangat dari telapak tangan wooseok yang lembut membuat jinhyuk terbangun. wooseok tersenyum melihat mata jinhyuk yang mengedip-ngedip.

"pagi, _chikan_ *," sapa wooseok.

dan bagaikan mendengar suara meriam yang ditembakkan, mata jinhyuk langsung membelalak dan menatap wooseok dengan ekspresi penuh ketakutan. dia pun langsung meraih tangan wooseok di pipinya dan menarik wooseok mendekat untuk memeluknya.

"sayang, sayang... maaf, lo yang ngizinin, jadi beneran gue lakuin. lo kemarin bercanda? gue minta maaf. maaf kalau gue salah nangkep. gue gak maksud. plis maafin gue," ucapnya bertubi-tubi sambil memeluk wooseok dengan erat seakan-akan dia takut ditinggalkan.

wooseok tertawa mendengarnya dan itu membuat jinhyuk semakin heran. ketika wooseok menatapnya dan memeluknya balik, perlahan ekspresi jinhyuk melembut, namun tidak menghilangkan kecemasan di ekspresinya. wooseok maju untuk membuat hidung mereka bersentuhan, melakukan _eskimo kiss_.

"gak apa-apa, jinhyuk," ucapnya sambil mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir jinhyuk.

cemas di wajah jinhyuk menghilang, dia menerima ciuman itu dan membalasnya. ciuman itu lembut, tidak berdosa, tapi berlangsung cukup lama, sampai wooseok yang melepaskannya sendiri.

"tapi kalau mau lagi, selalu inget buat nanya dulu sebelum tidur, okay?"

jinhyuk mengangguk-angguk seperti anak kecil. dia merasa lega. dia takut dicap pemerkosa oleh suaminya sendiri, dianggap menjijikkan, dan ditinggalkan. dia tidak ingin jadi duda muda. dia mendekap wooseok erat dan menghirup aroma wooseok yang menenangkannya. wooseok memeluknya balik dan menepuk-nepuk kepalanya.

"ayo mandi."

dan pagi itu pun dimulai dengan mereka yang mandi berdua. tidak ada apa-apa, benar-benar hanya membersihkan diri. jangan berharap banyak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *chikan = sex offender/orang yang melakukan sekuhara (sexual harassment/pelecehan seksual)
> 
> GUYS, kalau misalnya kalian punya kink yang pingin kalian baca dari tulisanku, boleh ninggalin di kolom komentar fanfic ini ato di twitter untuk bahan pertimbangan chapter-chapter selanjutnya.


	3. batik pns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “fetish gue tuh wooseok. gue wooseoksexual.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ini untuk meneruskan cita-cita jinhyuk di chapter 1.
> 
> jangan lupa untuk cudos dan comment ya gais. thanks.

terkadang, ketika seseorang memiliki sebuah pakaian yang jarang sekali mereka kenakan, entah kenapa tiba-tiba orang tersebut menjadi beberapa puluh persen lebih menarik ketika mereka mengenakan pakaian itu, apalagi jika orang itu setampan dan semanis kim wooseok.

batik pns, atau batik korpri, milik kim wooseok adalah pakaian itu.

sebenarnya kemeja batik tersebut adalah seragam yang lazim dikenakan oleh pns, tetapi tidak untuk pegawai kedutaan. wooseok bilang, batik itu memang jarang digunakan di kbri manapun, bahkan di kantor pusat kementerian luar negeri sekalipun. seragam itu setidaknya dikenakan hanya sekali dalam waktu satu tahun, yakni ketika dia harus menghadiri upacara dan kegiatan untuk hut korpri.

dan hari ini adalah hari itu. ini kali keduanya jinhyuk melihat tubuh suaminya itu dibalut seragam batik berwarna biru itu yang dipadu dengan celana kain berwarna hitam, menenteng sebuah mantel di satu tangannya karena cuaca hari ini dingin. dia sedang memasang sepatu pantofelnya di dekat pintu keluar.

sementara itu, jinhyuk masih hanya dibalut celana training yang dia kenakan sejak semalam, bertelanjang dada, dan rambutnya masih acak-acakan. dengan mata mengantuk yang terbuka salah satu saja, dia melangkah mendekati wooseok sambil menggaruk perutnya.

sambil memperhatikan suaminya bersiap-siap untuk pergi, jinhyuk membuka mata yang lain perlahan untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok wooseok yang masih menunduk di depannya. wooseok yang biasanya sudah manis, entah kenapa hari ini dia terlihat makin manis. mengenakan batik pns seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat kulitnya jadi semakin cerah dan segar.

ketika wooseok selesai mengenakan sepatunya, dia menegakkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah jinhyuk yang terlihat masih mengantuk. dia tersenyum dan meraih pipi jinhyuk dengan tangannya yang tidak sedang membawa mantel, kemudian dia berjinjit untuk mendaratkan ciuman di bibir jinhyuk, dan jinhyuk pun sedikit menunduk untuk mengakomodasi suaminya.

bibir mereka bertemu sejenak sebelum wooseok mengakhiri. sambil masih tersenyum, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi jinhyuk dengan lembut. tatapan matanya yang lembut membuat jinhyuk mendesah dan memeluk pinggang rampingnya, menariknya mendekat untuk mendaratkan kecupan lain di bibirnya. wooseok membalas, tetapi dia juga mendorong jinhyuk untuk menjauh. melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang kecewa membuatnya tertawa kecil.

“gue pergi kerja dulu,” kata wooseok.

dan jinhyuk dengan berat hati melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang suaminya dan membiarkan wooseok mundur untuk meraih kenop pintu rumah mereka.

sebelum berbalik, dia berkata, “muka lo jangan kayak mau ditinggal seminggu gitu.”

“ini hari minggu,” keluh jinhyuk.

“kan nanti ketemu?” kata wooseok sambil tersenyum. dia membuka pintu dan berjalan keluar. “ada nasi goreng di meja, sarapan dulu. gue tunggu di kbri ya!” ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu itu kembali, kemudian diikuti dengan suara langkah kakinya yang menjauh dan memudar di luar sana.

setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya mata jinhyuk beralih dari pintu berwarna russet yang sudah tertutup itu, dia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke arah ruang tengah dimana ada kotatsu tempat mereka biasa makan. terlihat satu set peralatan makan di sana. sudah tersedia sepiring nasi goreng, sendok dan garpu, tidak lupa segelas air mineral.

\--

setelah jinhyuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dan mengirim email ke _partner_ -nya, dia melirik ke arah jam yang ada di pojok kanan atas layar laptopnya dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh lebih tiga belas menit. mungkin upacara wooseok sudah selesai dan mungkin sekarang dia sedang sarapan dengan teman-temannya di kbri.

tadi pagi, wooseok hanya membuat sepiring nasi goreng untuk jinhyuk, karena dia harus berangkat pagi dan mempersiapkan upacara. sementara itu sarapannya telah disediakan oleh panitia yang menyelenggarakan upacara. dibuatkan sepiring nasi goreng untuknya sendiri seperti ini saja membuat jinhyuk merasa sangat dicintai.

sebenarnya, jinhyuk juga diundang untuk turut serta memeriahkan acara, tapi dia masih harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. lebih tepatnya, seluruh keluarga para diplomat diundang untuk menghadiri acara itu. sepertinya ada kegiatan kebersamaan dan beberapa lomba yang bisa diikuti, tapi jinhyuk tidak tahu pasti.

meskipun ini hari minggu, masih ada yang perlu jinhyuk selesaikan. wooseok bilang, dia boleh tidak ikut jika pekerjaannya belum selesai, tapi jinhyuk berjanji bahwa dia akan datang sebelum acara dimulai, yakni pukul delapan, dan sepertinya masih ada waktu bagi jinhyuk untuk hadir dan menepati janjinya.

setelah menutup laptopnya, jinhyuk yang sudah mandi dan mengenakan kemeja kuning pastel dengan celana kain berwarna hitam pun langsung beranjak dari meja kerjanya dan mengambil dompet serta _handphone_ -nya. dia memang mengenakan pakaian serapi itu karena dia sudah siap untuk berangkat. dia segera turun dari lantai dua dan meraih jaketnya yang digantung oleh wooseok di gantungan yang ada di sisi lorong, kemudian menghampiri rak sepatu dan memasang sepatunya.

dia meninggalkan rumah dan berjalan menuju ke arah stasiun. sesekali melirik ke arah jam tangannya untuk melihat waktu. membutuhkan waktu hingga setengah jam bagi jinhyuk untuk sampai di stasiun yang terdekat dengan kbri tokyo. begitu tiba, dia berjalan hampir sepuluh menit hingga akhirnya dia berada di depan gedung kbri.

setelah melemparkan sebuah senyuman pada _security_ yang ada di sana, dia memasuki gedung. semua orang di sini sudah mengenalnya dengan baik. meskipun tidak sering, setidaknya mereka pernah bertemu jinhyuk beberapa kali. sampai di dalam gedung, dia pun diarahkan menuju ke ruangan dimana kegiatan dilakukan.

sesampainya dia di ruangan itu, dia pun disambut oleh teman kerja wooseok, menyalami mereka satu per satu. mereka semua mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang wooseok kenakan hari ini (jelas saja sih). hingga pada akhirnya dia berhadapan dengan suaminya sendiri yang tiba-tiba datang dan mengaitkan lengan mereka.

“bapak mau ketemu,” ujarnya.

bapak yang dimaksud tentu saja duta besar indonesia untuk jepang. jinhyuk pun mengangguk dan dibawa untuk menemui pria yang belakangan baru dia ketahui sebagai teman kuliah ayah dan ibunya di fh snu.

waktu bertemu, mereka hanya mengobrol sejenak, menanyakan kabarnya, kabar ibu, dan juga jinwoo. kemudian obrolan mereka harus terputus ketika orang lain menyela untuk mengobrol dengan bapak dubes. wooseok pun langsung menarik suaminya menjauh ke pojokan ruangan. jinhyuk menurut, dia mengikuti.

“gue daftarin lo buat ikut lomba masak,” kata wooseok sambil menyeretnya ke arah meja dimana terlihat dua _heater_ berisikan kopi dan teh, cangkir, air mineral, gelas-gelas, snack, dan berbagai hal untuk melengkapi _coffee break_.

“hah?” jinhyuk menanggapi dengan ekspresi terkejut dan mulut yang terbuka, menatap suaminya penuh kejanggalan.

wooseok menahan tawa melihat ekspresinya sambil mengambil sebuah cangkir dan tatakannya. “kopi apa teh?” tanyanya.

“kopi,” jawab jinhyuk langsung. kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya seakan-akan meminta dirinya sendiri untuk sadar dan mencerna apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh suaminya. “tapi gue gak bisa masak, seok,” ujarnya.

sambil menuangkan kopi ke cangkir untuk jinhyuk, wooseok berkata, “ya itu intinya. emang lombanya buat orang yang gak bisa masak. nanti dikasih menu, tinggal pilih aja.”

masih belum dapat memproses kata-kata wooseok di otaknya, jinhyuk berkata lagi, “lo tahu gue cuma bisa masak indomie!”

tangan wooseok muncul di penglihatannya dan menyentuh pipinya, memberikan beberapa tepukan lembut sebelum mengambilkan gula untuk kopinya. “mau dikasih susu nggak?”

karena hanya fokus dengan wajah wooseok dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya, jinhyuk bertanya, “apanya yang dikasih susu?”

wooseok menatap tajam ke arahnya sambil menunjukkan isi cangkir yang sedang dibawanya. “kopi,” jawabnya.

menghela napas, jinhyuk mengangguk. wooseok tertawa kecil sambil meraih teko berisi susu yang ada di sebelah _heater_ , kemudian menuangkan sedikit ke cangkir itu. dia mengambil satu sendok teh dan mengaduk kopi jinhyuk. dia menghadap suaminya dan tersenyum melihat ekspresi jinhyuk yang berubah menjadi datar.

setelah menyerahkan cangkir itu pada jinhyuk, dan setelah jinhyuk memberikan satu sesapan pada kopi susu yang telah diracik suaminya, wooseok mengamit lengannya lagi dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke lengan atas jinhyuk (dia tidak cukup tinggi untuk bersandar pada bahunya, ok). melihat itu membuat jinhyuk tersenyum. ya tidak apa lah kalau hal itu membuat wooseok senang.

“mulainya kapan emang?” tanya jinhyuk sambil meminum kopinya lagi.

memeluk lengan jinhyuk lebih erat, wooseok menjawab, “bentar lagi.”

\--

kepala jinhyuk pusing begitu dia dihadapkan dengan tiga lembar resep yang diletakkan di atas _counter_ memasaknya. semua resep yang mungkin akan diracik oleh sempurna dan menjadi makanan yang lezat di tangan wooseok, terlihat begitu sulit. bahannya terlalu banyak dan langkah-langkahnya terlihat rumit, bahkan ada yang lebih dari sepuluh. dia mencoba menelaah dan menimbang resep mana yang terlihat paling sedikit.

di antara tempe kering, sambal goreng pete, dan ayam rica-rica, akhirnya dia memilih rica-rica. dia hanya perlu menggoreng ayam dan membuat bumbu untuk ditumis dengan ayam itu nantinya.

sialnya, wooseok tidak memberi tahu bahwa semua ini adalah makanan favorit duta besar, dan bahwa yang menjadi jurinya adalah duta besar dan istrinya, serta konsul yang hadir di kbri. dia tidak dapat membayangkan seberapa malunya dia nanti jika makanannya dikomentari tidak enak oleh mereka, apalagi duta besar adalah teman ayah dan ibunya, bisa-bisa beliau memberi tahu ibu dan jinhyuk akan dianggap konyol oleh ibu.

tadi sebelum perlombaan dimulai, wooseok sudah memeluk dan menyemangatinya. dia bilang untuk tenang saja, ikuti resep, semuanya sudah tertulis dengan jelas di situ. wooseok yang dulunya bahkan tidak bisa memasak mie instan saja pada akhirnya bisa memasak masakan semewah rendang dan sate ayam hanya dengan mengikuti _step by step_ resep.

sekarang ini dia jadi bingung, membaca resep ayam rica-rica dengan serius sambil menggaruk pelipisnya yang tiba-tiba gatal. hingga mc acara itu akhirnya memanggil namanya.

“tinggal pak jinhyuk saja ya yang belum mulai.”

mendengar namanya disebutkan seperti itu membuatnya kaget. dia pun menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri untuk melihat yang lainnya. kontestan lain sudah mulai memotongi bahan-bahan masakan mereka, bahkan ada yang sudah mulai menggoreng dan menumis, sudah tercium aroma yang sedap, sementara dia masih bingung dengan bahan-bahan yang ada di depannya.

dia menyentuh satu kontainer kecil dimana dia dapat melihat setumpuk daun yang bahkan dia tidak tahu apa namanya. dia mengangkatnya dan memperhatikan isinya.

“ini sere?” gumamnya pada beberapa lembar daun jeruk yang ada di dalam kontainer itu.

\--

wooseok masih sesekali menahan tawa seperti orang gila di tengah kompartemen kereta yang mereka naiki. mereka berdiri di tengah kerumunan orang yang menaiki kereta tersebut. satu tangan jinhyuk berpegangan pada _handle bar_ , sementara tangan yang lain melingkar di pinggang suaminya. wooseok sendiri berdiri di hadapannya sambil berpegangan pada jaket yang dikenakan jinhyuk, mengubur wajahnya di dada jinhyuk untuk menahan tawanya.

jinhyuk dapat merasakan tubuh wooseok yang bergetar karena menahan tawa dan melihat ke bawah untuk memperhatikan wajah suaminya yang terlihat puas dengan kesialan yang beberapa jam lalu dialaminya. jinhyuk pun memutar bola matanya dan meremas lengan wooseok. kemudian dengan kesal dia menciumi kepala wooseok.

“seneng ngerjain suami?” tanya jinhyuk.

akhirnya wooseok mendongak, senyumnya terlihat lebar, dia memandangi jinhyuk dengan matanya yang sedikit berair karena terlalu banyak tertawa. meskipun menjengkelkan, membuat jinhyuk ingin menciumnya juga.

“ _you should see their faces when they vomited after they tasted your-_ mmh!”

jinhyuk tiba-tiba saja mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibirnya. ketika wajah jinhyuk menjauh, wooseok hampir membuka mulutnya lagi untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya, tapi jinhyuk mengecupnya lagi, dan lagi. sampai wooseok memukul dadanya dan jinhyuk berhenti, mendenguskan tawa sambil menatap wajah manis wooseok yang memerah.

“ini di kereta,” bisik wooseok marah.

jinhyuk hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, meskipun dia dapat merasakan tatapan orang-orang yang tertuju ke arah mereka. dia mempererat pelukannya dan wooseok memeluknya balik dengan tatapan marah dan bibir yang sedikit dimajukan.

mereka bergandengan tangan ketika sampai di stasiun. keadaan langit masih terang, tetapi sepertinya sebentar lagi gelap. jari jemari mereka saling bertautan, mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke rumah mereka. sesekali jinhyuk melirik ke arah wooseok yang terlihat bahagia. sepertinya dia memang senang dengan kegiatan mereka hari ini dan puas menertawakan jinhyuk (atau mungkin lebih tepatnya atasannya yang mencicipi masakan jinhyuk). dan sepertinya dia pun juga tidak sabar mendengar reaksi ibu nanti.

“pasti nanti beliau ngasih tahu ibu dan lo dikata-katain sama ibu,” katanya, diakhiri dengan tawa.

sambil memandanginya, jinhyuk berkata, “puas?”

ketika mereka sampai di rumah, jinhyuk mengeluarkan kunci rumah dari saku jaketnya. wooseok pun melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menunggu jinhyuk untuk membuka pintu. setelah pintu itu terbuka, jinhyuk pun masuk dan membukakan pintu lebih lebar untuk wooseok, baru menutupnya ketika wooseok sudah di dalam.

setelah melepaskan sepatu mereka, wooseok membantu menanggalkan jaket jinhyuk sebelum menanggalkan jaketnya sendiri, kemudian merapikan jaket mereka di rak gantung yang ada di lorong. jinhyuk menyalakan lampu-lampu dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur untuk mengambil air minum. wooseok pun mengikutinya.

ketika jinhyuk mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air, wooseok memeluknya dari belakang. jinhyuk pun meminum air sambil merasakan pelukan suaminya yang hangat. tangannya yang tidak memegang gelas pun meraih tangan suaminya di atas perutnya. setelah selesai minum, dia meletakkan gelas itu dan menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat rambut lembut wooseok yang menyembul dari balik pundaknya.

“mau makan apa?” tanya wooseok sambil mendongakkan kepalanya, hanya terlihat mata bulatnya yang lucu dari posisi mereka yang seperti ini.

jinhyuk menaikkan satu alisnya dan mendengus. kemudian dia berkata, “lo mau masakin gue? gak mau gue aja yang masak?”

wooseok pun akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya dan mundur selangkah. terlihat seluruh wajah wooseok dan bibirnya yang maju itu. dia menatap jinhyuk dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

“lo?” katanya. “lo yang gak bisa bedain sere sama daun bawang? kunyit sama jahe? garam sama gula?”

jinhyuk mengernyit mendengar itu, dia berbalik untuk menghadap wooseok. “lo yang ngejebak gue buat masak tadi?”

bibir bawah wooseok semakin maju. kali ini dia maju lagi untuk memeluk suaminya lagi. dia mendongak dan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya. “maaf. kan cuma buat seneng-seneng aja. soalnya memang ada lomba buat keluarga diplomat.”

hanya sebuah anggukan yang jinhyuk berikan sambil menatap suaminya skeptis. kemudian dia meraih poni wooseok yang menutupi dahinya dan menyisihkannya, menyelipkan ke belakang telinganya, kemudian dia bermain-main dengan helaian rambut wooseok yang lembut. dia bertanya, “diplomatnya gak lomba?”

“lomba,” jawab wooseok. matanya berkedip-kedip diperlakukan dengan lembut seperti itu oleh suaminya. kemudian dia melanjutkan, “tapi lombanya lomba inovasi, nulis makalah sama artikel gitu. yang tadi diumumin di belakang.”

“ih, curang,” kata jinhyuk.

wooseok memeluknya lebih erat sambil beralasan, “ya, masa lo nulis artikel? makanya dikasih _fun games_ buat keluarganya diplomat.”

“kenapa gak daftarin gue lomba karambol aja?” tanya jinhyuk.

tangan wooseok pun meraih pipinya dan membelainya. “gak mau suami gue dikotorin tepung.”

“ya, gak kena tepung, tapi gue bau kunyit nih jadinya,” protes jinhyuk.

wooseok tertawa. dia berjinjit dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di dagu jinhyuk, membuat jinhyuk menunduk untuk menyambut ciuman itu. ketika bibir mereka bertemu, wooseok mendesah kecil dan memindahkan tangannya dari pinggang jinhyuk ke lehernya, membawa ciuman itu semakin dalam.

kemudian mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. jinhyuk dapat merasakan tangan wooseok di belakang kepalanya dan membelai rambutnya lembut. cara wooseok menatapnya membuat jantung jinhyuk berdetak kencang. tidak peduli berapa lama mereka sudah bersama, mereka masih sama-sama merasa berdebar ketika melakukan hal yang intim seperti itu.

“jadi?” tanya wooseok lembut. “mau makan apa?”

bukannya menjawab pertanyaan wooseok, jinhyuk menunduk untuk mencium keningnya, kemudian turun ke kelopak matanya, ujung hidungnya, dan berakhir di bibirnya dalam waktu yang lama. jinhyuk mempererat pelukannya, perlahan dia mengangkat wooseok, membuatnya melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggul jinhyuk, dan menggendongnya ke arah _counter_ dapur. hal itu membuat wooseok melepaskan ciumannya dan memekik terkejut, semakin mempererat pelukannya pada jinhyuk.

sampai akhirnya jinhyuk mendudukkannya di _counter_ dan wooseok pun melepaskan kakinya dari pinggang jinhyuk, membiarkan kakinya terkulai di sisi-sisi jinhyuk. begitu wooseok sudah di posisi yang lebih nyaman itu, jinhyuk kembali menghujaninya dengan ciuman. wooseok pun pasrah menerima ciuman-ciuman itu.

pada akhirnya jinhyuk menyadari bahwa wooseok masih mengenakan batik pnsnya. dia memperhatikan kemeja batik itu untuk beberapa saat sampai wooseok meraih dagunya dan membuat jinhyuk menatapnya lagi.

“jangan bilang kink lo baju pns,” kata wooseok. “jangan punya _fetish_ aneh-aneh!”

jinhyuk mengernyitkan dahi. dia berkata, “enggak. gue gak punya _fetish_ batik pns kok.”

“ini tuh batik yang dipakai temen-temen gue juga. ini tuh seragam tau,” kata wooseok.

“ya berarti gue punya _uniform kink_ ,” jinhyuk berkata.

wooseok pun mencubitnya. “gue gak suka ya, kalo lo aneh-aneh.”

jinhyuk tertawa dan memeluknya. dia berkata, “bercanda.” lalu kembali menciumi wajah suaminya. “ _fetish_ gue tuh wooseok. gue wooseoksexual.”

mendengar itu membuat wooseok tersenyum dan memukul dadanya pelan.

“lo bajuan pakai apa pun, gue akan tetep pingin sayang-sayangan. kayak biasanya aja,” ujar jinhyuk beralasan.

“berarti gue copot aja yang seragam ini?” tanya wooseok sambil menarik kerah bajunya, dan tangannya itu pun langsung diraih oleh jinhyuk dan dijauhkan dari pakaian wooseok sendiri.

“jangan,” kata jinhyuk.

mata wooseok tertuju padanya dengan tatapan menghakimi, membuat jinhyuk menelan ludahnya dan memutar otaknya untuk menemukan alasan apa yang bisa dia gunakan agar wooseok tetap mau mengenakan batik itu. memikirkan hal ini saja membuatnya merasa sangat aneh. jangan-jangan benar dia punya _uniform kink_? terutama terhadap seragam batik.

“kan nanti bisa dicuci…” jinhyuk mencoba memulai alasannya, tapi tetap saja terdengar seperti alasan saja.

tapi wooseok pun akhirnya menghela napas dan menyerah. dia tersenyum dan menangkup pipi jinhyuk di kedua tangannya. dia memberikan sebuah kecupan di bibir jinhyuk dengan singkat sebelum berkata, “iya, gak apa-apa. sekali ini aja.”

jinhyuk mengangguk. kemudian dia menambahkan seakan memelas, memberikannya lebih banyak alasan bagi wooseok untuk tidak menanggalkan seragamnya, “ _you know,_ yang lo tidur kemarin aja cuma sekali, dan gue gak minta lagi kan?”

itu memang benar. jinhyuk tergolong seseorang yang suka coba-coba. _and maybe deep inside wooseok’s mind, he is also one, considering that he agrees to every single one of jinhyuk’s weird ideas even after a long time of pondering._ tapi jinhyuk tidak pernah meminta hal yang benar-benar aneh, jadi wooseok menurut saja. lagipula, _discovering things_ membuat kehidupan mereka lebih manis.

di dapur, di atas _counter_ , sambil menanggalkan celana kain berwarna hitam yang wooseok kenakan dan melepaskan satu per satu kancing kemeja batik wooseok, jinhyuk menghujaninya dengan ciuman. begitu pula wooseok yang mengarahkan tangannya di antara kaki suaminya, menggesek bagian privat jinhyuk dengan telapak tangannya, membuat jinhyuk mengeluarkan desahan tepat di perpotongan lehernya ketika dia sedang mencoba untuk meninggalkan bekas di sana.

hanya dengan kemeja batik itu terpasang di tubuhnya dengan asal-asalan, wooseok melebarkan kakinya, mencoba mengakomodasi jinhyuk agar lebih leluasa. jinhyuk sendiri sudah melepaskan kemejanya dan membuangnya ke atas lantai dapur, melepaskan pengait celananya dan menurunkannya sedikit agar dirinya lebih bebas. kemudian mereka berciuman lagi untuk beberapa saat.

meskipun mereka sedang berada di dapur, mereka tidak merasa aneh. seluruh penjuru rumah ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kamar mereka. sudah cukup sering mereka melakukan hubungan seksual di dapur. mereka juga pernah melakukan di tempat-tempat lain, seperti lorong di dekat pintu utama, bahkan mereka pernah melakukan hal ini di ruang _laundry_ , di atas mesin cuci yang menyala dan sedang memproses selimut dan sprei yang mereka kotori di malam sebelumnya.

perlahan ciuman jinhyuk turun dari dada wooseok, ke perutnya, ke pusarnya, dan semakin turun menuju ke bagian sensitifnya, membuat wooseok mengerang. dikecupi seperti itu dengan mulut jinhyuk yang basah dan hangat membuatnya menggeliat dan mengeluarkan jeritan-jeritan kecil penuh kenikmatan.

sampai kemudian setelah membasahi seluruh permukaan bagian sensitif wooseok, jinhyuk semakin turun ke bawah dan mengecupi bagian wooseok yang selalu bisa memanjakannya dengan nikmat, memberikan jilatan-jilatan dan hisapan yang membuat wooseok merintih sambil meraih kepala suaminya. tangan jinhyuk pun tidak diam, yang satu memegangi paha wooseok, yang lainnya memanjakan wooseok.

“jinhyuk… ud- ah… jangan kelamaan… kotor… ah!” ujar wooseok lirih dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal sambil melengkungkan punggungnya. apa yang tubuhnya lakukan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh mulutnya.

tidak lama kemudian, jinhyuk melepaskannya dan kembali berdiri, memperhatikan wooseok yang tubuhnya berantakkan dengan tatapan menginginkan. kemudian tatapannya beralih ke arah laci kabinet _counter_ tempat dia mendudukkan wooseok dan meraih gagang laci itu untuk membukanya. dia meraih _lube_ yang tinggal setengah dari dalam laci itu sebelum menutupnya kembali. seperti yang sudah di jelaskan di atas, kegiatan yang dilakukan di seluruh penjuru rumah ini pun juga membuat mereka meninggalkan persiapan-persiapan di seluruh penjuru rumah, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mencari-cari lagi.

ketika jinhyuk membuka tutup _tube_ itu dan hendak mengeluarkan cairannya ke tangan, tangan wooseok muncul di hadapannya dan mengambil alih botol _tube_ itu. kemudian dia melumuri tangannya sendiri dengan cairan pelumas sebelum melempar _tube_ itu ke samping. dia mengepal-ngepalkan tangannya sendiri untuk meratakan cairan itu sebelum mengarahkan jarinya ke arah selangkangannya.

jinhyuk memperhatikan semua itu dengan napas yang menderu. melihat wooseok mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya yang lebih kurus dan pendek dibanding jari jinhyuk membuat semua jadi terasa lebih menarik. seperti wooseok yang mencoba mengakomodasi jinhyuk dengan mulutnya yang kecil ketika dia melakukan _oral sex_ , wooseok yang berusaha mencari titik kenikmatannya sendiri dengan jari-jarinya juga membuat jinhyuk merasa terhibur.

bagaimana wooseok memasukkan satu per satu jarinya tanpa dapat menemukan titik itu, ditambah dengan peluh yang terakumulasi di dahinya dan ekspresi wajahnya yang tidak nyaman, membuat jinhyuk tidak dapat melepaskan tatapannya dari tubuh suaminya. dia hanya melihat sambil sesekali membelai kulitnya dan membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat tidak berarti.

“ _you’re doing great, baby,_ ” ucapnya sambil mencium kening wooseok, sementara wooseok masih merintih, belum menemukan kenikmatan dari kegiatan yang dia lakukan terhadap tubuhnya sendiri.

sampai akhirnya tangan jinhyuk datang menghampiri dan menyelipkan jari telunjuknya untuk ikut masuk ke dalam. hanya dengan satu dorongan dan satu gerakan yang membuat jari-jari wooseok di dalam tertekuk dengan benar, sebuah desahan keras keluar dari bilah bibir wooseok. jinhyuk terkekeh mendengarnya. dia membantu untuk beberapa saat, bergerak bersamaan dengan ketiga jari suaminya di dalam sana, sebelum suaminya buka suara di antara desahannya.

“ah! udah… jinhyuk- kura- ng! besar…” ujarnya sambil mencoba melepaskan jarinya dan mengeluarkan jari jinhyuk secara bersamaan.

jinhyuk yang paham pun mengalah dan mengeluarkan jarinya. wooseok pun menegakkan posisi duduknya, dengan segala cairan dari selangkangannya yang membasahi dan mengotori bagian atas _counter_ dapur itu.

dia meraih kepala jinhyuk dan memeluknya, membawanya ke dalam sebuah ciuman yang dalam dan basah. bibir mereka bersentuhan, mulut mereka terbuka, lidah mereka bertemu. di saat yang bersamaan, dengan pelumas dari sisa-sisa dari ikut campurnya dalam mempersiapkan wooseok, jinhyuk meremas dirinya sendiri beberapa kali, tangannya yang lain meraih pinggang ramping wooseok dan menariknya mendekat ke pinggiran _counter_ agar dia lebih mudah untuk masuk.

ujungnya pun bersentuhan dengan bagian yang sudah dipersiapkan dan menggesek-gesek di sana. desahan mereka bertemu di ujung lidah mereka yang bersentuhan ketika jinhyuk mulai memasukinya secara perlahan.

tubuh mereka sama-sama menegang. wooseok yang sudah kehabisan napas pun melepaskan ciuman dan menunggu sampai jinhyuk tertanam seutuhnya. sampai beberapa senti terakhir jinhyuk dorong dalam sekali hentak dan hal itu membuatnya menjerit dan sedikit melonjak.

“ah! jinhyuk! jangan kasar!” protesnya, memeluk erat suaminya. dia berpegangan pada jinhyuk hingga ujung jarinya memutih.

“habis…” jinhyuk menanggapi dengan suaranya yang rendah dan serak. dia mencium pipi wooseok dan melanjutkan, “lo enak banget, seok.”

setelah menunggu beberapa saat, barulah jinhyuk bergerak dengan perlahan. gerakan itu semakin lama semakin cepat, membuat mata mereka sama-sama terpejam dan mulut mereka sama-sama mendesah.

kemudian jinhyuk menarik wooseok dari _counter_ itu dan membuat wooseok memekik karena tiba-tiba tubuhnya tidak disangga lagi. dengan cepat dia melingkarkan kaki ke pinggul suaminya dan memeluknya erat, takut terjatuh. dia membiarkan jinhyuk menaikturunkan badannya dengan tangannya.

dulu dia sempat skeptis ketika jinhyuk mau mencoba melakukan hal ini. masalahnya, suaminya itu pun tidak terlihat sangat kuat dan berotot, membuatnya ragu. tapi mungkin wooseok saja yang terlalu kurus dan ringan, sehingga jinhyuk dengan sangat mudah menggerakkan tubuhnya seperti boneka begini.

tidak lama kemudian, jinhyuk memeluk erat pinggangnya dengan satu tangan dan mencabut dirinya keluar, tangan yang lain digunakan untuk membantu menurunkan kaki wooseok dari pinggangnya. dengan sedikit kebingungan, wooseok menurut.

dia memijakkan kedua kakinya di atas lantai. begitu kedua telapak kakinya sudah menapak, jinhyuk langsung memutar badannya untuk membelakanginya dan mendorong wooseok untuk menyandarkan bagian atas tubuhnya di atas _counter_ . dengan kedua tangan di atas _counter_ itu, mengepal, menantikan jinhyuk, dia menahan napas sampai akhirnya jinhyuk mendorong miliknya untuk masuk lagi dengan cepat.

“ah!” wooseok menjerit ketika dimasuki seperti itu. tubuhnya terdorong maju mundur, punggungnya membusur. sesekali terdengar isakan dari mulutnya.

jinhyuk sedikit menyibakkan kemeja batik pns yang dikenakan oleh wooseok ke atas untuk memperlihatkan bagian bawah dan pinggangnya dengan jelas. kedua tangannya meraih pinggang ramping wooseok, memaju mundurkan tubuh yang lebih kecil itu dengan cepat (meskipun jinhyuk yakin bahwa wooseok pun secara otomatis akan mendorong dengan arah berlawanan ketika dilepas).

dia memperhatikan miliknya sendiri yang keluar dan masuk dari tubuh suaminya. lubang yang sedang mengakomodasi ukurannya itu sebenarnya cukup sempit, sehingga terasa ketat di sekitarnya, dan setiap jinhyuk menarik miliknya, maka kulit wooseok yang mulai memerah dan becek akan ikut tertarik. semakin lama, merah di bagian bawah wooseok menyebar, menghiasi kulitnya yang putih, terutama bagian dimana mereka bertemu dan kulit mereka bertabrakan.

setelah beberapa saat bergerak dengan cepat, jinhyuk mengerang sambil menusukkan untuk terakhir kalinya, memegangi dan mengendalikan pinggang wooseok. dia menembakkan spermanya di dalam sambil sesekali memajumundurkan suaminya untuk menghilangkan rasa enak dan menggelitik yang masih tersisa.

di saat yang bersamaan, jinhyuk dapat melihat cairan putih kental yang menetes di bawah kaki wooseok. dia tidak yakin itu cairan wooseok atau cairannya yang merembes, atau mungkin sudah tercampur. setelah dia mengeluarkan dirinya, semakin banyak cairan yang menetes dari selangkangan wooseok.

jinhyuk pun menarik wooseok untuk berdiri dan membalikkan badannya, terlihat wajahnya yang begitu kacau, rambutnya yang acak-acakan, wajahnya yang basah karena campuran antara keringat, air mata, dan air liur. batik pns yang dikenakannya pun melorot dari salah satu bahunya. matanya menatap jinhyuk dengan pupilnya yang melebar. kakinya terasa seperti jelly yang mungkin akan kehilangan keseimbangan jika saja jinhyuk sekarang ini tidak sedang memeganginya dengan kuat.

jinhyuk memeluknya dan menciumi pipinya. “sayang.”

kedua tangan wooseok naik ke punggungnya dan memeluknya balik. napas mereka saling bersahutan di tengah dapur yang sekarang terisi dengan aroma yang familiar selepas mereka bercinta.

“mandi yuk,” ajak jinhyuk.

yang hanya dijawab oleh wooseok dengan sebuah anggukan. kemudian jinhyuk meraih kaki wooseok, menyelipkan tangan di bawah lututnya dan mengangkatnya. kemudian dia menggendong wooseok ke kamar mandi mereka sambil sesekali bertukar kecupan.

malam itu, mereka tidak akan makan malam dengan masakan jinhyuk. hanya saja, hari itu dia mulai membantu wooseok untuk mempersiapkan makanan, sebagai referensi untuk lomba masak selanjutnya yang entah kapan akan terjadi (dan jika panitianya mengizinkan).


End file.
